Alex
Alex 'reversed traps are not gay- uczeń Czerwonej Fontanny, wyglądem przypominający małego chłopczyka, przez co często mylony jest jako młodszy brat któregoś ze studentów. Wiele ludzi postrzega go jako indywidualistę o niewyparzonym języku i nieskończonym ego. Jednak chłopiec w chwilach troski staje się pomocny i opiekuńczy. Specjalizuje się w walce wręcz swoją wdzięczną halabardą. Osobowość Chłopiec sprawia wrażenie wiecznie niezadowolonego, nadętego indywidualisty o potężnym ego, który nie opuści okazji, by komuś nie dopiec ciętymi słowami. Mimo swojej dość grubej skorupy chłodnego traktowania każdego, Alex tak naprawdę to pomocny i odpowiedzialny chłopak. Lubi pracować sam, z dala od innych uczniów, przez co nie należy do żadnej grupy. Nigdzie nie rusza się bez planu A, planu B, a nawet planu C. "Najpierw myśl, potem rób" to jego myśl przewodnia. Twardo stąpa po ziemi, przez co trudno wmówić mu byle jaką bajeczkę, szybko wywęszy kłamstwo. Stara się nie pokazywać za dużo emocji, przez co sprawia wrażenie gbura. Wygląd Alex to bardzo niska osoba, mająca zaledwie 150 cm wzrostu. Jest również bardzo wątły oraz blady, co można mylnie uznać za oznakę choroby. Jego oczy są czarne i smukłe, pałające chęcią walki, lecz również błogim spokojem. Farbuje włosy na siwo, by wydawać się starszym. Relacje 'Rodzice Alex posiada jedynie ojca, który nie podziela entuzjazmu chłopca o pójściu w ślady jego brata, co podkreśla z każdym ich spotkaniem. Tata Alexa robi wszystko, by wyrzucili jego syna ze szkoły. Jego matka zginęła podczas jednej z burz na terenach królestwa. Alex pamięta ją jedynie dzięki kołysance, którą śpiewała mu przed snem. Już dawno pogodził się ze stratą. 'Rodzeństwo' Uczeń ma starszego brata, którego bardzo podziwia i stara się iść w jego ślady dostając się do Czerwonej Fontanny. Pragnie, tak jak on, być w straży królewskiej Serenii. 'Dalsza rodzina' Chłopiec ma babcię, która tak samo jak ojciec nie pochwala jego marzenia o wstąpieniu do straży. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Umiejętności *'Władanie bronią - '''pomimo swojego wyglądu Alex potrafi doskonale posługiwać się swoją halabardą. *'Zwinność - dzięki temu chłopiec podczas ataku jest wręcz niezauważalny przez przeciwnika co pomaga mu w unikaniu ciosów. *'Planowanie - '''nigdy nie robi nic bez swoich ściśle określonych planów, które często dają mu przewagę podczas walki ale i również spotkań towarzyskich, od których stroni. Słabości *'Kruchość - 'niestety, przez swoją posturę Alex nie może przyjmować na siebie dużo ciosów przeciwnika. *'Aspołeczność - 'chłopiec stroni od towarzystwa, co przeszkadza mu w wielu sytuacjach. *'Alergia - 'jest uczulony na sierść. Pochodzenie thumb|left|264px'Królestwo Sereni - 'kraina burzy i ulewnych deszczy znajdująca się w Magicznym Wymiarze. Władzę sprawuje Księżniczka Iris oraz jej małżonek Książę Hargon. Przez czas zaginięcia Iris i po śmierci pierwszych władców Królestwem rządził Hrabia Neropulos. Podczas jego panowania mieszkańcom Sereni nie żyło się dobrze. Jednak dzięki Winx udało się uwolnić pierworodną władczynię Królestwa spod aresztu domowego zorganizowanego przez Cordelię i jej dwie córki - Villanię i Rospundę. Od tamtego czasu Serenia stała się przyjaznym miejscem dla jej mieszkańców. Kwestionariusz *'Data urodzenia: 20 maja *'Magiczny znak zodiaku: '''Elf. *'Przyjaciele:' *'Najlepszy przyjaciel:' *'Zwierzę:' Gołębica Nike. *'Ulubione zwierzę:' Kocham gołębie, a najlepiej białe. *'Ulubione jedzenie: ' Coś szybkiego i taniego. *'Ulubiony przedmiot:' Sztuki walki. *'Ulubiony kolor:' Biały i szary. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' Klasyczna, najbardziej lubię Bacha. *'Ulubiony film:' Nie oglądam filmów. *'Ulubiony rodzaj książek:' Komiksy liczą się jako książki, prawda? *'Nie''' znosi: Ludzi, którzy chcą mną rządzić. *'Moja ulubiona broń:' Halabarda. Ciekawostki *Alex to tak naprawdę dziewczyna, która udając chłopaka pragnie skończyć naukę w Czerwonej Fontannie. *Co ciekawe, imię Alex to zdrobnienie od imienia Alexander ale i również jego żeńskiego odpowiednika - Alexandra. Przypisy Kategoria:MeowWoofOink Kategoria:Specjaliści Kategoria:Serenia Kategoria:Kobiety